Love Sick
by Angchin
Summary: Cinta itu sakit, dan aku hanya tak dapat menyembuhkannya. FemKurapika, AU, OOC, Oneshot!


**AN : **Oh iya sebenernya mau caw dulu dari FFN. Tapi karena banyak banget problems dan ane bingung mau curhat ke siapa, yaudah curhat ke ms. word aja deh, dan taraaaa… jadi deh fic alay :P ane buat fic ini sambil dengerin lagu GC yang judulnya Light up the dark. Lumayan ngena juga sih :D hehe

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Sick**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter **selamanya akan tetap menjadi milik **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Love sick and I just can't be healed

It happened so quick, now I'm head over heels

* * *

Setiap kali ku melihatmu, aku merasa kisah cintaku amatlah terasa sakit.

Setiap kali ku memandangmu, kurasa aku tak bisa melupakan kisah itu—Kisah yang teramat singkat di mana aku menyia-nyiakan ketulusanmu.

Awalnya, kita memang tidak pernah berkenalan. Namun, karena suatu ketidaksengajaan, takdir memperkenalkan dirimu kepadaku.

"Namaku Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer."

Kau berkata seraya mengulurkan sebelah tanganmu kepadaku.

Namun, aku tak sempat membalas sambutan tangan itu dan malah berlari dengan mata berlinang di malam gelap.

Kau tahu? Sejak pertama kali ku melihatmu, memang tak ada perasaan apa pun yang kurasakan.

Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mempercayaimu.

...

Di suatu pagi terang, kau menemukanku sedang termenung sendirian di atas atap gedung sekolah.

Mengapa kau menghampiriku?

Kurasa takdir mempertemukan kita kembali.

Kau berdiri di sampingku dan berkata, "Jika kemarin malam aku tak ada di sana, mungkin kau sudah mati. Bunuh diri itu perbuatan bodoh."

Kau benar.

"Siapa namamu?"

Kau memandangku dengan mata hitammu, menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibirku.

Namun, jawaban itu tak pernah keluar dari bibirku.

Aku bergeming, menghiraukanmu, kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian.

Kau tahu? Sekalipun kau adalah orang pertama yang memedulikanku, tapi, tetap saja, aku tak memiliki perasaan berlebih terhadapmu.

Maafkan aku, aku masih belum bisa mempercayaimu.

...

Masih di hari yang sama, tepatnya di suatu sore yang cerah...

Kau menghampiriku, disaat aku sedang menyendiri di bangku taman.

Mengapa kau mencariku?

Kurasa takdir memberimu petunjuk untuk menemukanku.

Kau duduk di sampingku, lalu berkata, "Coba kau dengar suara itu."

Aku menutup kedua mataku, mengikuti instruksimu untuk mendengar suara yang kau maksud.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Ya. Aku mendengarnya. Seperti suara bergemuruh.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Padahal hari tampak begitu cerah.

"Sekarang buka matamu, lalu lihat ke atas."

Aku membuka mata, lalu mendongak menatap langit.

Di sana. Di tumpukan awan yang mengkilat, melintas sebuah pesawat dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu tinggi di udara—membuat suara bergemuruh itu menjadi terdengar semakin jelas di telingaku.

"Ketika kau menengadah menatap pesawat itu, aku bisa melihat kilatan dari mata birumu. Coba kau perhatikan, pesawat itu bersinar terang terkena mentari sore. Sekalipun tak ada mentari yang menerangi, pesawat itu masih memiliki cahaya lampu untuk menerangi di malam gelap. Kau harus seperti pesawat itu, bersinar dan terbang tinggi. Kau tak harus terus menatap ke bawah, karena jika terus seperti itu, kau hanya akan terjebak di dalam kegelapan—Hari-harimu."

Aku menoleh ke arah wajahmu, memandang mata hitammu dengan tatapan datar.

Kau menunggu, menungguku untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai balasan dari perkataanmu.

Tapi, tak ada satu kata pun yang ku ucapkan.

Kau tahu? kurasa perkataanmu tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Tidak lebih dari sebuah motivasi kosong, tak akan merubah apa pun.

Aku memakai ranselku, berniat pergi meninggalkanmu lagi.

Namun, tangan itu, tangan yang kau ulurkan kepadaku di malam itu menahanku.

"Kenapa kau terus menghindar?"

Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tanganmu pada tanganku. Terlalu kuat, aku tak bisa melepaskannya.

"Apa maumu?"

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku bersuara dan memandangmu dengan tatapan dingin mata biruku.

Kau tak menjawab, malah menarik tanganku hingga tubuhku kembali terduduk di sampingmu.

"Jelaskan, apa masalahmu."

Perkataan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Tapi, aku hanya bergeming—menunduk menatap tanah.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mau menjelaskannya."

Lama kita terdiam. Aku memicingkan mata ke arah tanganku yang masih kau genggam.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras?"

Genggaman itu terasa semakin erat.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis cantik sepertimu terus larut dalam kesedihan. Kurasa sebelum ini kau gadis yang ceria, bukan?"

"Mengapa kau bersikeras?" tanyaku lagi.

Kau terdiam. Cengkeraman tangan itu mulai melonggar.

Aku mengambil kesempatan dengan berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Namun, baru satu langkah aku beranjak, kau menahanku lagi.

Kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu—mendekapku dari belakang.

"Kau mencintai orang yang salah."

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu menggelitik telingaku ketika kau berbicara.

"Mengapa kau bersikeras?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirmu. Aku tahu, kau mengatakan itu dengan tulus.

"Tapi aku tak bisa mempercayaimu begitu saja."

"Percayalah, aku tidak berbohong."

Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong. Kau meyakinkanku dengan lembut.

"Kita tidak saling mengenal. Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku memang tidak pernah tahu siapa namamu. Tapi, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah. Kau selalu tersenyum ceria ketika melintas melewati gerbang bersama laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang telah mengkhianatimu."

Kau melepas dekapan itu, kemudian membalikkan tubuhku menghadapmu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kau memandangku dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Cinta itu sakit."

"Ya, dan aku akan menyembuhkannya untukmu."

Kau mulai mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku. Mempersempit segala jarak.

Ciuman itu terasa lembut dan tulus.

Setelah saat itu, kurasa kau telah mengubah segalanya.

Mengubah diriku menjadi sesuatu yang baru.

Tapi,

"Aku tak bisa menerima cintamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menungguku."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang tubuhmu.

Laki-laki itu—Dia tersenyum kepadaku, berdiri jauh beberapa meter dari tempat kita berada.

Kau menoleh ke arahnya sejenak, kemudian kembali memandangku.

"Tapi dia telah mengkhianatimu—"

"Kuroro-kun."

Aku membungkam bibirmu dengan jari telunjukku.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi aku masih mencintainya."

Mata hitammu menatapku dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Saat itu, aku memang mulai mempercayaimu. Tapi, aku tak memberimu kesempatan.

Maafkan aku.

Aku berlalu begitu saja, berjalan meninggalkanmu tanpa berpikir untuk menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Dia, segera menyambutku—memelukku dan mengusap rambut pirangku dengan lembut.

"Kurapika, kita harus menyelesaikan permasalahan kita yang kemarin. Aku minta maaf."

Aku tersenyum di dalam dada bidangnya. Senyuman tulus yang hanya dapat kuberikan kepadanya seorang.

"Ya, Pariston, kita harus memperbaiki hubungan kita."

"Benar. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman."

Seketika saja, senyuman di bibirku membeku dan memudar.

"Teman?"

"Ya. Teman. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang kau telah mendapat penggantiku. Aku berharap dia bisa lebih baik dari diriku."

Bukan. Kau salah. Bukan seperti itu yang kuharapkan.

Dia melepas pelukan itu, lalu kedua tangannya meraih pundakku.

Aku hanya dapat diam menunduk. Ya, aku tak berani menatap matanya.

"Setelah semua ini, mungkin aku akan sibuk dengan kekasih baruku. Aku tak dapat menghubungimu lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kurapika."

Dia mencium keningku—yang kupikir akan menjadi ciuman terakhirnya terhadapku.

Dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pundakku, membelai pipiku, kemudian berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah dingin—merasakan lemas di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu telah habis karena menangisinya—menangisi orang yang salah.

Kau benar, Kuroro-kun. Aku mencintai orang yang salah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang—mencari-cari dirimu. Tapi, tak ada. Kau sudah pergi jauh.

...

Di hari-hari berikutnya...

Aku selalu berjalan melewati jembatan penyebrangan itu. Berharap kau datang dan mengulurkan sebelah tanganmu lagi kepadaku. Tapi, kau tak pernah datang.

Aku selalu berdiam di atas atap gedung sekolah. Berharap kau menghampiriku lagi. Tapi, kau tak pernah menghampiriku.

Aku selalu duduk di bangku taman menunggumu. Berharap kau mencariku lagi. Tapi, kau tak pernah mencariku.

Hingga kini, di suatu siang yang terik, aku melihatmu tersenyum bahagia bersama gadis berambut pink itu.

Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, juga sakit melihatmu menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

Jika kesempatan itu masih ada, aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kata maaf dan memberitahukan namaku kepadamu. Karena kurasa, aku mulai memiliki rasa terhadapmu.

Tapi, tentu saja, itu semua sudah terlambat, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Oke review ya? :')


End file.
